Total drama king 2
by RonnieRadkeswifey17
Summary: this is my re-do cause the other one sucked so bad anyway this is about two princesses of the Pridelands meet two future kings that want to take them over. but love blossoms between the four or will Zira evil ways get in the way of that one lion just wants to get away from a bad past guess who i know summary sucks way better just give it a try plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Total drama king 2**

**Ok let me start off by saying I hated how the first draft came out if some of you guys didn't read it, it sucked anyway so I'm doing a do over .**

Chapter 1~

No one's pov:

All the animals of the pridelands gathered together to celebrate the birth of the 2 new princesses. Rafiki held both baby girls Courtney and Kiara. Simba and Nala were very proud.

"Ah, Pumba – look at the little dudes. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise em'—"Timon stated.

"Their parents?" Pumba interrupted.

"….. Ok sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach them the really important stuff? Like how to belch? (Burp) And how to dig for grubs? I'm telling yea, buddy …. It's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little dudes. Timon said.

"There girls" Rafiki chuckled.

"Oh girls" Timon said.

"GIRLS!? " Timon and Pumba shouted.

"OY!" Timon then fainted.

After the celebration Rafiki was back in his tree singing some African song.

_**Asante sana**_

_**Squash banana**_

_**We we nugu**_

_**Mi mi apana !**_

He stared to paint the new cub princesses onto the trunk of the tree happily.

"Ah, kiara and Courtney …." Rafiki laughed.

(The wind blows through Rafiki's hair showing mufasa's presents)

Ooh, Mufasa! Such a day this has been! The princesses' birth… another circle of life complete, and the pride's future is in good hands.

(Wind blows at the paintings scattering some of the paintings)

"Stop it! Stop Mufasa what are you doing?" Rafiki shouts but then slowly starts to understand. He sees two dark colored lions in the back.

"There are more cubs? Are they princes? But that means they could be in only one place …. The Outlands" Rafiki said in shock

Now we go to the Outlands to see the two new cubs.

**(I know Zira is evil but that doesn't give her an excuse to be a horrible mother besides it's before she's crazy with power)**

Zira's pov:

I licked my two new baby cubs. I named the older one Duncan and the younger one kovu. I knew that one day they would grow up and take over the Pridelands and rule with me.

They were so young and innocent but I knew they were born killers. :D

"Mommy mommy!" I hear my other two children yell.

"Yes my darlings?" I purred to them

"Can we see the new babies?" Vitani asked happily.

"Why of course you may my child they are our future kings" I smiled at one of the last memories I shared with Scar.

[_I was pregnant at the time with the boys. I saw Scar walk up to me with a sad expression on his face._

"_My love what is the matter?"_

"_I feel as though Simba is coming back and we will lose everything" he spoke softly._

"_Why do you say that it's not true" I tried to convince him._

"_May you promise me something's?" he asked._

"_Yes of course anything my love"_

"_If I fall I want you to take back what is rightfully ours … the kingdom, and when you give birth he/she will be our future ruler. But if you end up with more than one cub both of them will rule I don't want you to have to pick on it's unfair to the younger weaker sibling." Scar stated with sad eyes as he looked at me with hopeful eyes._

"_Yes of course I will" I hugged him one last time before he was murdered by Simba._

_**(Yes I know scar wasn't all that bad now was he his father pick Mufasa over him that's why all that happened Scar's intentions were good.)**_

"Wait what there the future kings! What about me, mother!" Nuka demanded.

"Nuka Scar chose these cubs to rule our kingdom you could never do that." Zira snapped at Nuka.

I saw Nuka just stalk away I don't like to be harsh but he knows it's true. I saw my new children look right at me and smile a little. I could feel happiness in my heart again.

**Well that's it for chapter 1 I'll try and update as soon as I can review! Follow for the next chapters. Sneak Peek of the next chapter there's kids still but they meet like in the movie but I'll make it better because I'm batman! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Total drama king 2**

**Chapter 2~**

**I wanted to start off with a flashback you'll understand later in the chapter ^.^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_"He's your son how can you say that!" Zira roared._

"_I only have one son he is just a snack to me!" Chunvi looked at the baby cub hungrily and started to make his way over to him._

"_CHUMVI YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM NOO!" Zira tried to protect her child but Chumvi knocked her unconscious._

_The cub tried to run away but ws weak compared to the full grown lion._

"_Dad no please!" the cub cried in pain. __**(idk what sound a cat makes when its hurt my bad)**_

_All you hear id soft crying "mommy what did I do wrong?"_

_(__**ooo you have no idea who it is do you? Lol probably because you're so smart lol read on now)**_

Kiara's pov:

I woke up due to the sun coming through the cave door. I was always the first one up. I looked over to see my older sister Courtney still sound asleep.

**(Keep in mind that they are cubs)**

"Courtney" I nudged her head.

"Mmm?" she muttered without opening her eyes.

"Come on I'm board, let's go play!"

"What are we gonna play?" she whispered.

"Mmm how about… TAG!"

"Okay let's go already!" Courtney jumped up and started running.

As we ran out of the cave I jumped to get down the rocks only to be caught by our dad.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are the both of you girls off to in such a hurry?" dad asked,

I looked down to see he got Courtney. I rolled my eyes seeing her hugging his leg such a daddy's girl. I mean so was I we both where. I squirmed in his grip he put me down as I was about to run off he put his paw on my back.

"haha daddy let! Go!" I giggled.

"Well I just want you girls to be careful" he said.

Me and Courtney jumped for a butterfly only to hit heads.

"Girls are you two listening? Accidents—"our dad was interrupted by Courtney.

"Accidents can happen. We can easily get hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. Courtney said perfectly.

"And you want us to stay in sight of pride rock at all times, we know. And if we see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay can we go now?

"Ha very cute girls" dad chuckled.

Then our mom came over "mind your father girls."

Haha yes mother we both said.

"Girls remember to stay away from the outlands." Dad said.

Just then Zazu flew in "nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!"

"Zazu's right... you can't turn your backs on them." Samba looked out to the sky.

"Really how come?" Courtney asked.

"You girls don't worry about it you'll find out one day run along now" dad like our cheeks and nudged us off.

As we ran I heard him shout "stay on the path I marked for you!"

Nala's pov:

I chuckled at my husband as he shouts to our daughters.

"Who dose that remind you of samba?"

"Huh? What? Who?" samba said confused.

"There just like you when you where young."

"Exactly. Do you realize all the dangers we put ourselves through?" samba said

"You mean all the dangers YOU put us through!"

I tackled samba to the floor and we laughed.

Simba's pov:

"They'll be fine samba."Nala reassured me.

She got off of me as soon as she was far enough I had a plan.

"Hey Timon, Pumba come here I need you guys to do something for me.

"Yes? Old buddy of ours." Timon said.

"I need you guys to keep a close eye on Kiara and Courtney I know ther bound to run off somewhere."

"Of course Simba" both the guys said then ran off.

Courtney's pov:

As soon as we left Kiara and I had a race. I was way faster than her but then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks completely.

"COURTNEY WHY DID YOU RUN SO FAST!" Kiara yelled.

I saw the figure pick up its head. I tackled Kiara "shhhh Kiara Outsiders!"

She looked at me with wide eyes I let her go.

"No way really?!" she whispered.

"Stay very low to the ground." I whispered back to her.

I have never seen Outsiders before or the Outland really dad would never take us.

But of course Kiara stepped on a stick and I heard a low growl. I sepped in front of her but then I saw a cub step out probably just as old as me with a smirk on his face. He was a golden color kinda like Simba but his future mane was black with a green tip how odd. And he had the prettiest teal eyes ever. Then I noticed a HUGE scar going from his jaw to his rib cage there was four it looked like claws.

"Kovu come on out there just Pridelanders." The Outsider chuckled.

Then I saw another one come out how where they so quite? He was dark brown with a little black mane too, and bright green eye.

"Wait these are the Pridelanders I don't get it what's so scary about them you where right Duncan." The one I guess was Kovu laughed.

"Who do you think you are making fun of us you guys don't look all the scary either!" Kiara growled at them.

The one named Duncan looked over at Kovu and smile then they started to circle us. "Really you don't think we're scary at all." Duncan taunted.

I remember what our dad said and I never let Duncan go behind me. Kiara did the same with Kovu. Then they started to laugh at us.

Then I noticed they were able to get us separated. How did they do that?!

Then Duncan stopped and laughed "Kovu I told you this was going to be fun!"

I growled at him "I will hurt you"

Then Duncan just sat down and smiled at me "don't get your tail in a knot you seem pretty cool Princess." Duncan said.

"H-how did you know I was a princess?" where we that well know"

Duncan looked at me shocked "oh I was just guessing figures, it suits you so well" he laughed and laid down.

I giggled and laid down next to him "ya know you not so bad right."

"haha you too Princess" he said back

"You know I do have a name."

"Alright then what would be that Princess?" Duncan smirked at me.

"It's Courtney and over there is my little sister Kiara."

He just smiled then I jumped up "let's play a game!"

Kiara's pov:

Kovu and Duncan started to circle us so me and Courtney wouldn't turn our back on them. And before we knew it we were separated. How did they do that they must be expert hunters or something.

"What are you doing?" Kovu asked me.

"My daddy said to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

"You always do what daddy says? I bet you're a daddy's girl!" Kovu taunted.

"No!" I growled at him.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody we can defend our self's" Kovu bragged.

"Wow really?" honestly I was impressed.

"Yup me and my older brother felt like coming over here so we did, oh by the way I'm Kovu." Kovu smiled at me.

"I'm Kiara and that's my older sister Courtney."

Then I heard Courtney yell "let's play a game!"

"Ya let's play tag"

Me and Courtney started to run around and Kovu and Duncan looked at us like we were crazy.

"What you guys don't know how to play tag?" I asked they just shook their heads.

"I know" Courtney crouched down and growled at Duncan I did the same. The boys smiled then we started to play fight.

No ones pov:

Simba roared at the Outsider cubs to warn them but then Zira stepped in front of the cubs and roared back. Kovu was terrified but Duncan roared right back well tried to (**It's the same roared simba did to the hyenas)**

"Simba!" Zira said joyfully ready to attack.

"Zira" samba shot back.

Zira then saw the other lionesses with him and backed down.

"Zira" Nala said.

"timon, Pumba now that we all know each other….. GET OUT OF OUR PIRDELAND!" Timon shouted.

"Your pridelands these lands belong to Scar!"

"I banished you from the Pridelands. You and your young cubs.

"Oh have you met my sons…. Kovu the spitting image of Scar and his older brother Duncan a born hunter. They where handpicked by Scar to be the future kings." Zira said proudly.

"Pftt those aren't kings those are fuzzy maraca!" Timon

"They were the last born before you exiled us to the Outland where we have little food, little water…" Zira said sadly.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!" Simba roared.

"But the children do not!... But if you need your pound of flesh here." Zira pushed the boys to Simba.

Kovu was shaking with fear. But Duncan looked at Simba with hate.

"Just take them and leave we're finished here." Simba growled.

"Oh no Simba we have only just begun." Zira then picked Kovu up by the stomach and Duncan followed. Simba then picked up Kiara by her fur and Courtney got picked up by her mother.

"Bye" the boys whispered.

"Bye" the girls said back.

**There you guys go I did 8 pages and 1,598 words for you bros. anyway I liked how this came out and now you guys understand the little cub that got hurt was Duncan right? If you didn't know well sorry for ruining it for you guys but sorry I didn't update sooner I can never get my hands on this laptop but I got it lol. **


End file.
